Naruto The Return of Sparda
by Dragonknight007
Summary: Naruto met the Kyuubi, 3 Spardas his Mother and Father when he was 5 and get information about his lineage and what happened that day, he then trained with his powers and get back to face the real world. Look out Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is back and more powerful than ever.


**Naruto : The Return of Sparda**

**Summary :- Naruto met the Kyuubi, 3 Spardas his Mother and Father when he was 5 and get information about his lineage and what happened that day, he then trained with his powers and get back to face the real world. Look out Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is back and more powerful than ever. **

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry.**

**Story Start**

It was a sunny morning at Konahakagure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village). Ninja were at their posts doing their duties, Civilians were opening their shops or going to their work, The Hokage Monument is Vandalized…..

WHAT!

"GET BACK HERE BRAT AND TAKE THE PUNISHMENT AS A MAN." Yelled an ANBU who was and five other chunin and jounin were chasing an orange wearing blond haired, blue eyed and having three whisker marks at each cheek boy for vandalizing the monument.

"You are just jealous that you don't have the guts to do that what I just did. Because my face will be on that monument and I will be the best Hokage." Shouted Naruto Uzimaki, the resident 'Prankster King from Hell' who can prank anyone even the Hokage and the Hyuga clan, over his shoulder. He grinned when he saw a corner of empty alleyway and took it.

"We'll get you executed for this Demon." Shouted a chunin and the group rushed to his tail.

After they were gone the blond removed the camouflage and stepped away from the wall and grinned "Hah! Amatures."

"Is that right Naruto." Said a calm voice from behind him, making him jump in surprise.

"Ahh. Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as innocently as possible.

"Well I am looking for a troublemaker that Hokage Monument is Vandalized. He is about your age, blond hair with blue eyes, wearing a 'Kill me I am here' orange jumpsuit. You wouldn't happen to see him, would you? Maybe in a Mirror, eh?"

"Heh! Keep the orange jumpsuit out of this. Orange is my favorite color." Told a slightly angry Naruto.

"By the end of the day you will clean the Hokage Monument for vandalizing it." Iruka said handing the bucket and the brush.

"What! It took me hours to paint it. How can do it that fast?" Naruto said desperately.

"Yap. So I suggest you should start as soon as possible." Iruka gave a slight grin.

"You are evil." Naruto mumbled walking towards the Hokage Monument.

"Comes with the job." Iruka answered.

"With being a ninja?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"No. Being a teacher." Iruka replied.

"Should have known. Teachers are evil." Mumbled Naruto.

After the cleaning and treating Naruto with ramen Iruka told Naruto "Make sure you reached the academy two hours earlier. So you can finish the exam. I don't the mob to catch you this time around."

"Sure. Iwill keep that in mind." Replied Naruto.

With that they gone to their receptive houses. Naruto, after dodging some traps and disarming some, went to sleep. He knew from the start that when he was sitting at the ramen shop. Yes he can sense chakra signature and differentiate them from each other. After that fateful day 7 years ago when his life changed for the good.

**Flashback 7 years ago.**

Naruto after bugging the Hokage constantly to teach him how to unlock the chakra he learnt it. His jiji (Hokage - Sarutobi) advised him to mediate constantly so that he also have somewhat control of his chakra which was high jounin to low Kage. After that he reached his apartment and started to meditate. His mind go blank and he felt a tug in his mind.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a sewer. He walked around for some time when a wave of power hit him. Following the wave to where it coming from he end up in a large hall that had a big cage and four men and one woman was standing in front of it (Dante, Vergil, Nero, Minato and Kushina in their usual appearance) and the cage had a girl bout age 20 with red hair, crimson red eyes with black vertical slits, wearing a crimson kimono which showed her nice curve and generous amount of cleavage and having two fox ears and nine swishing tails….. FOX EAR AND NINE TAILS.

Reorganization and realization hit him like water dragon jutsu which he saw an ANBU to perform. He then asked "Where are we? And who you three are?"

Minato answered "Well we are in your Mindscape."

"And it is sewer. Great now Nai-chan will thing me as a pervert." He mumbled having a literally visible rain cloud over him which thundering as well.

'After seeing us and Kyuubi in her Human form his first thought is if he is pervert and this Nai-chan person will hate him.' They thought with a giant sweat drop behind their head.

"Well you are not a pervert. It is like this because of your isolation and beatings and everything bad you went through." Kushina said with hurt and a hint of regret in her voice.

Naruto hearing her voice said smiling "Don't worry about it Kaa-san. I never blamed you or Tou-san for sealing Kyuubi-san in me. You had no choice. And I am guessing there is reason for her attack as well."

Everyone hearing this had a astonished looks on their faces. His parents thought 'how can he recognized us as his parents? Did Sarutobi told him?' as for kyuubi 'Well he certainly is different from what I thought he will be. He wanted to listen then to reach a decision. Not the other way around.' Naro, Dante and Vergil thought '…..'

Seeing their confused looks he elaborated "I am not idiot. For some reason I can think and learn very clearly. When I was three I heard some villagers whispering behind me like demon brat or something. Then I on my birthday there is a Kyuubi festival. So I connected the dots and I knew I was Kyuubi's host. Also when I was in jiji's office and looked at the tou-san's picture and I knew then and there I am his son. And after seeing you here, I knew you are my kaa-san too as my facial structure is matched with you kaa-san. As for kyuubi-san I read some history book on bijuus and found out you only made appearance twice, first one a 75 years ago when you fought against your will with Sodaime, and second one 5 years ago. While other bijuus made a lot of ruckus, so there must be some story behind your attack 5 years."

Kushina was stunned about her son's intellect and was proud how he turned out to be. She and Minato rushed over him and hugged him tightly. She cried on him and mumbling apologies and how proud of she is with him. After she calm downed she answered "You are right sochi (Son). But first of all 75 years ago Shodime's wife Mito Uzumaki-sama sealed her within her then I came as a second container and you are third. As for what happened 5 years ago well it happened like this…. (**A.N.:- We all know what happened on that day.**)"

After a big explanation after "I am so much going to kill that Madara wannabe uchiha." He said determent so no other family went through what he went through. Then he saw the three other presences and asked "Sorry, about not giving you any attention earlier. As you know I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and they are parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

They nodded and Dante answered "It's ok kid. After all you just meet your parents. So it's fine. By the way Dante Sparda, my twin Vergil Sparda and my other brother Nero Sparda. And we are your ancestor the sons of Legendary Dark Knight Sparda."

"So that legend is also true. I read about this myth in a very old book at library when I was able to sneak in for reading at nights. I am actually very much of a sucker for knowledge." He smiled, embarrassed at himself for his hunger for knowledge.

Vergil nodded "Yes. That legend is true. And your sparda blood is very thinned out but after the kyuubi sealed in you your blood is jumpstarted. Now we will do the next step for you blood to fully awaken. It will hurt. A lot." Then it started and Naruto gritted his teeth to tolerate it but after some time he had enough and screamed then he passed out.

After some time he awakened and saw his parents were looking at him worriedly and Kyuubi looking at him while blushing like crazy…wait blushing. Then he looked at his reflection at the water and was stunned. He is now 3'11'' very tall for his age, ice cold eyes and silver white hair like the three brothers, 6 packs and lean muscle for speed and strength. He flexed his hands and feels the strength and power flowing through him.

"I have to train in secret so that no one will know that I know about my heritage and secret. I trust jiji but I will not tell him about this." Replied Naruto with utmost seriously.

Parents nodded and said "Right Naruto. We will do just that. We will teach you about seals, kenjutsu, and elemental ninjutsu and chakra control. You will be unable to do level genjutsu but can do high levels one. But we don't know any so we will teach you how to dispel any low to high ranking genjutsu. As for taijutsu you will learn our personal styles. So get ready for your training."

The brothers nodded as well and said "Yes. We will teach you how to use devil's heritage. We will teach you how to use our abilities, our sword style, and our devil arms which we hide on a location only we know also our personal weapons. You will get them if the FOD at the restricted F section. There is will be a tower but you will enter it later.. They are defeated powerful demon souls turned weapon. Also your devil trigger in which you will transform into a demonic entity for some time but training with it will increase the time usage. Also Nero's devil bringer. We will train in your mindscape where I will change the time perception with my Quick Silver ability. It will 1 year in mindscape and 1 day at outside."

Kyuubi said "I will teach you how to control my chakra and my personal taijutsu style which is based on speed and unpredictability with precision which hit the nerve points from paralyze to kill shot. Also other demonic jutsu. After you get full control over my chakra I will become your devil arm as well.

"Thank you Kaa-san, Tou-san, Dante onii-san, Vergil onii-san, Nero onii-san and Kyuubi-chan. I will work hard to get those skills, and make you proud at me. By the what is your name. I know that Kyuubi is your title." Asked Naruto

"My name is Kasumi." Replied Kyuubi smiling and 'Looks like I just found my mate. He is strong, has a mind-blowing heritage, humble and compassionate. Maybe he will accept me. if not then I will help him too. It will be my apology for making his life hell.' She thought wishfully and longingly looking at Naruto.

Kushina seeing this went to Kasumi and whispered "You have my blessing if you are perusing him. He needs all the love he can get. Please take care of him."

Kasumi blushed and said "I will Kushina. And that's a promise."

Unknown to them Naruto heard their conversation and smiled. He knows about relationships after accidentally read a book about it. He thought 'I will make sure you are out of your cage Kasumi-chan. This is a promise of a lifetime.'

Minato said "Naruto you will have to sneak into the Hokage Monument where the bodies of the previous hokages at and take the other half of Kasumi's chakra if want to control her chakra to the fullest."

Naruto nodded "I will after three years I will do that after some training." While thinking 'my life is about to change for the good.'

Kasumi then taught Naruto a demon henge (Transformation) to look like his old 5 year form to avoid suspicion and also to keep himself from sharingan and byakugan.

Before leaving Naruto gave the permission to them to change his mindscape to their liking for living. It was now a 3 story building five bedrooms, six bathrooms, kitchen stocked with everything, some training grounds, a dining hall, jutsu library, and the most important thing an onsen (Hot spring) divided for men and women.

**Next morning**

Everyone in his mind a link through which Minato said "Go to the forest of death (FOD) so we can start your training." Naruto nodded and went to FOD.

"Naruto I am sending the handseals for Blood Clone jutsu. Use it with all of us souls to come to the real world. I loosened the cage so that Kasumi can get out of the as well." Minato said.

Naruto nodded and shouted "Blood clone jutsu." and cut his palm and used his chakra and souls. Six clones with them stand up. Then Minato said again "Naruto use this seals for Shadow clone jutsu. It will help your training as the things it learned it will transferred to you after dispelling it."

Naruto nodded and shouted "Shadow clone jutsu." And there were 2500 clones of him there.

Minato then ordered "Ok. 500 go with Kushina for chakra control, water ninjutsu, sealing and Kenjutsu style; 500 come with me for more chakra control, sealing and wind , lightning ninjutsu practice; 1500 go with Dante, Vergil and Nero for their style and weapons using and real Naruto go with Kasumi for your Physical training like laps, sit-ups, crunches, kicks and punches, as you cannot control you her chakra as you are now. After that you are ready you will practicing her with youki control, demonic jutsu and whatever she has to teach you. And this will be you routine and it will increased as the no of clones you will make." So like this Naruto's tortu….. erm training started.

**Flashback no jutsu Kai**

He completed each and every challenge that was given to him. He mastered the sealing art, chakra control, elemental manipulation, his mother's kenjutsu style the 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu' and taijutsu style the 'Uzuken' and his father's rasengan and its elemental versions, taijutsu style and Hiraishin where he can use it without the marker as he only have to visualize where he wants to teleport.

His training with Sparda brothers was also success. After getting their weapons he mastered each and every sword styles, gun styles, guard styles and evasive styles. He also can use his Devil Bringer which is in his right hand and can switch it on or off unlike Nero.

His Devil Trigger was unique. When he first used it in a spar where vergil was about give a death blow his D.T. activated. It was the form of Sparda, their father. The brothers were astonished at this and thought that their father were reborn through this kid as he has the same drive to protect his precious people to the point where he will give his life.

It was then that day when he went to claim the Devil Arms. The Tenmi-Nu-Guri, the tower that was situated in the F section of the forest.

**Flashback (again)**

At the gate he met Cerberus the three headed guardian of the tower. He swiftly defeated him (Fight DMC3 Cerberus) and got the first devil arm which was tri pronged nun chucks. After giving some practice swings he said "Cerberus your power is cool but it does not suit me. Can you give full control over ice and also a taijutsu style that will incorporated with it." Cerberus nodded "**Very well. Use this power well.**" Then he strikes some practiced shot as trails of ice ranged to its target and freeze it. He smiled and stepped to the next level.

Then faced the Firestorm brothers and utterly defeated them (Fight DMC3 Agni and Rudra Fight). He just used his Uzuken with ice powers and freezes the brothers and one sword slash later they were defeated. He also requested to give the godly control over wind and fire and use it to enhance his taijutsu.

Then he entered the chamber of Lightning Witch, a succubus that is 6' tall, had mid length red hair, unnaturally pale skin, blood red eyes, clothing made of: "Are those bats?" but most important of all was that this female was topless and her breast was slightly covered with her hair, but he could swore that he saw her nipple through hair.

While he was checking her out he also could feel that she was also practically 'eye-raping' that sent a shiver down to his spine. Inside Kyuubi and his mother was thrashing and saying "Hey stop ogling on my Naru-kun/son."

"**Oh my,** **what do we have here? It's been long since I have seen such a handsome man. I take it this your first time.**" Spoke the succubus very kind, soft but definitely arousing voice.

"Sorry can't stay here. I have a test to complete. I will be seeing you later." Spoke Naruto while trying to pry himself from her.

The succubus laughed lightly and said "**Oh? Are you sure, after all I'm sure a could give you a good time. In fact you may never want to live. How about it handsome do you want forget all you troubles with me?**"

He then used trickster and readied in hummingbird style with wind and fire ready to strike and said "I decline and if you get in my way I will defeat you as I have the other guardians."

And then the battle started (Fight DMC3 Nevan). It escalated to a new height, that he had to use D.T. and dealt the final blow which was a upper cut and now she was falling but her bats could not come to save her. Naruto quickly went over her and catch her. He was about to finish her when saw her eyes which was full of sadness and loneliness. In his mindscape his mother and Kasumi saw that too. He also checked the twin brothers memory. So he took a decision and could feel through the mental link that his mother and Kasumi nodded to his decision too.

While he was in his thinking she let out a sigh before speaking "**I guess this is it then, you'll probably leave me here like those twins of Sparda did; it's a shame to, you are probably my best hope of freedom.**"

She was surprised when Naruto just laughed "Well I said I will be leaving. But I never said that you can't come to now am I, Nevan-chan?" then he then did that even Nevan or the guys in his mindscape could ever thought of. He kissed her on the lips with so much passion that Nevan could have ever thought possible of. After the kiss he said "Nevan-chan, I know that your weapon form is guitar, and cannot play it. So will you give godly control over lightning. As for your living, you will living in my mindscape and I will let you out whenever you want in your human form. How about this."

She just glowed bright white light with sparking all along and absorbed into him. Before she transformed, he saw she had some tears of joy running down her eyes. Now he could feel that his mother and Kasumi are bonding with her. He tested his lightning release like before and could feel the power difference.

Like this he defeated Beowulf (Fight DMC3 Beowulf) and got pair of gauntlets and graves that had light flowing through them. He practiced his taijutsu forms with it and also noticed that his elemental abilities are much more focused with this.

Then he came to face to face with his shadow (Fight DMC3 Doppelganger) and fought with himself. He defeated his shadow and got the power that his shadow clone ability was now much stronger, can take many hits now and also now can transfer physical experiences if necessary.

Then at the top of the tower he met a blob type of demon which form the twins memory was Arkham. He just made 100 Doppelganger powered Shadow clone and used Judgment Cut. Then he dispelled his clones and he was the last one. Arkham was now a purple bloody mess of gore. He then took out Ebony & Ivory and placed them as the twins did and said "**Jackpot**" and fired the bullets. Arkham was blasted way and he got the Force Edge that made of pure silver white the handle looked a bit like a spine with skull as the pommel, flew to Naruto's hand.

He was giving it some practice swing when a portal open for human world. And he got out with all the Devil arms to show the world that a Sparda had returned.

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai**

His thoughts were cut out when his mother told him that to go to bed and sleep. Because tomorrow is his Graduation day. And he will be shading his mask of ignorance.


End file.
